


Backstage Pass

by saphire_dance



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Other, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: When Orion travels to Kaon for a chance to meet his favorite author, the famed gladiator Megatronus, he gets a lot more than he bargained for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm mostly taking from the Aligned continuity, but bits of IDW and other versions have snuck in a bit.

Orion dithered over buying the ticket for what felt like ages. The transport to Kaon was already arranged, but when he had selected the tickets to the arena an unexpected option came up. 

The best seats, the private viewing boxes, had an extra option. A one on one meeting with the gladiator of your choice, for an extra fee of course. Orion immediately searched for Megatronus. His fee was over twice that of any other gladiator. He was the reigning champion, it wasn't surprising he could commanded a higher fee. 

He checked his finances again. He could afford it. Barely. He'd have to switch to a lower grade of energon for a while, cut a few other corners. It could be worth it. Maybe. 

Orion still couldn't decide, so he called Jazz. Jazz was always going to concerts and events, he would have some insight. “How do you decide to buy backstage passes?”

“This is about your gladiator isn't it?” Jazz laughed. “My mech, please tell me you're not going all the way to Kaon on your own.”

“I might be.” Who would he go with after all. None of his fellow archivists would be interested and Jazz was too busy with his own work. 

“Orion! Really? Does Alpha Trion know? Scratch that. I do not want to know. Leave me with some plausible deniability if the old mech asks.” Jazz hummed a quick melody, something Orion had learned meant his friend was thinking something over. “If you're really going all the way to Kaon just to see this Megatronus you're going to regret not getting that pass.”

Orion looked at the numbers next to Megatronus’ name. What was that against a once in a lifetime opportunity to talk to him. They could discuss his book, and his poetry, and… He was getting ahead of himself. “I think you are right, my friend.”

“Of course I am. That’s why you called me.” Jazz sighed then. “Orion, be careful please. On this incredibly hypothetical trip. That I know nothing about.”

“I will be.” Orion ended the comm call. He spent a moment more looking at his work screen, digits curling over his keyboard. He really would regret passing this opportunity up. He indicated his desire to buy the pass and sent his financial information. He tried not to let the giddy flutter in his tanks interfere with the rest of his work shift.


	2. Chapter 2

Megatronus’ first glimpse of his patron was at the end of the fight. His opponent had surrendered and Megatronus turned to salute towards the box seat he’d been given before the match. His fans had sputtered to a stop for a moment as he caught sight of the most beautiful mech he’d ever seen. He was no frail Towers mech, though he shared the same bright coloration, Red and blue splashed across a sturdy frame. He stood out like a jewel amidst the dull colors of the Kaonite crowd.

He leaned over the railing, eyes wide and mouth slack. The things Megatronus could do to that mouth. He’d run his thumb over those lips, push it in testing how they would look wrapped around his spike. Megatronus had to viciously shut down his interface protocols, there would be time for that later.

Megatronus raised his sword high, the crowd shouting his name in deafening unison. He strained his audials in an attempt to sort his patron’s voice from the rest, but it was pointless. No matter. He would make the mech shout his name later. He roared his triumph, making the crowd scream again. With a nod to his patron, he sheathed his sword and made his way back to the gate

He grabbed Soundwave as soon as he was out of the arena. “I need you to find out everything you can about tonight’s patron. And make sure whoever is sent to escort him to my quarters doesn’t scare him off.” Soundwave didn’t reply verbally, but Megatronus knew he would do as requested.

It took him more time than he would have liked to get to his room. It seemed everyone wanted to congratulate him. He overheard more than a few mechs speculating on who his patron was there for. Such a lovely creature wasn’t going to go unnoticed. Meagatronus was almost tempted to boast that the beauty was there for him, but it would have slowed him even further.

He hurried to his washrack. His room was tidy enough, a few datapads stacked precariously on a wobbly desk being his only personal belonging. Some patrons enjoyed meeting him with the dust of the pit and the spilled energon still staining his plating, he didn’t think that would be the case tonight. His patron’s finish had been immaculate. Megatronus found himself muttering poetic comparisons to stars and jewels as he quickly scrubbed himself clean. Perhaps he would have a new poem by the end of the night.

By the time he’d dried off his interface systems had cycled back on with a vengeance. Dropping onto his berth Megatronus ran his hands down his frame, releasing his spike. He stroked his spike lazily and kept his eye on the door. His patron would be here soon and he was more than ready for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Mechamoths were fluttering in Orion’s tanks again. He’d thought his spark was going to stop when Megatronus looked right at him at the end of his fight. It had to be a perk of paying for the private box, already he felt this was worth every shanix he’d spent, and he still had the private meeting with Megatronus to look forward to. The crowd was slowly filtering out of the arena, though the noise level had hardly dropped. Orion settled back in his seat to wait for the usher. He pulled the datapad he’d brought with him out of his subspace rereading one of his favorite poems.

Orion had copies of every work of Megatronus’ he could find saved to this datapad. Even the more seditious ones, and of course the erotic ones that Alpha Trion had sorted into the restricted section of the archives. Not that he would be asking Megatronus about those. He blushed just think about them, the mere idea of speaking to Megatronus about his more erotic work made Orion squirm in his seat. No those were best left to consider when he was alone in his berth.

Paging through the datapad he settled on his favorite poem, a piece about sunrises that Orion was sure held a deeper meaning. He also opened the short manifesto on class reform. It was a risky subject to discuss in the wrong circles, and he wasn’t sure Megatronus would want to discuss it with him but he had so many questions.

The heavy curtain partitioning the booth parted and Orion was surprised to see a large black cougaraider step through. Orion didn’t recall his name, but he knew he was the symbiot of the gladiator Jazz’s friend Blaster was fond of. He and his symbiot, Steeljaw, were one of the few people in Iacon Orion could talk to about the gladiatorial matches. “I am here to escort you.”

“You are?” Orion stood hastily, clutching his datapad to his chassis. “I wasn’t expecting them to send another gladiator.”

“I am hardly a gladiator.” the symbiot snorted. “Now follow me, and stay close. It’s easy to get lost beneath the pit.” He lead Orion back into the hall and then deeper into the arena.

“My friend Steeljaw and his host Blaster would beg to differ. They are very big fans of you and your host. They are going to be very jealous when I tell them about this.” He had invited Blaster along for the trip, but Blaster like Jazz was too busy to come.

“You are friends with a recordion?” The symbiot stopped for a moment before shaking his head and continuing on. “Never mind. Hurry along now. You don’t want to keep Megatronus waiting.” The cougaraider walked faster, and Orion had to lengthen his stride to keep up. It was very loud backstage Several of the gladiators milled about the common areas, whistling and jeering as the made their way through. 

Orion felt oddly small for the first time in his life. As a convoy class mech he towered above most bots in Iacon. Here, among Kaon’s industrial frames, he was outclassed in every way. He moved closer to his guide as they made their way through the crowds and into a quieter hallway lined with near identical doors.

The door they stopped in front of was the same as all the others. Orion was surprised. Iacon’s concert hall had several different dressing rooms backstage, with the largest and fanciest reserved for the biggest stars. Orion ran his thumb over the corner of his datapad. Perhaps, though, considering the nature of some of Megatronus’ writing he shouldn’t have been surprised at all.

He thanked the symbiot for his help, missing the curious stare the cat gave as he slunk into the shadows further down the hall. With a deep in vent to try and settle the fluttering in his tanks he knocked on the door.


End file.
